falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt
DLC03AtomM02 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0101BC70 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Tinged with regret / Stern}'' As I'm sure the Grand Zealot informed you, Gwyneth was once a devoted member of our order. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stoic but sad, your old friend has turned into a heretic / Neutral}'' Though prone to strange moods, she was well-liked by many. The Grand Zealot in particular seemed to have a fondness for her... |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Ashamed, regret / Neutral}'' ...at least until she turned her back on Holy Atom. It was my duty to find her, but Gwyneth was always clever. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Ashamed / Sad}'' I am ashamed to admit that I failed. |after=Player Default: I'll find Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0101BC6F |before=Player Default: I'll find Sister Gwyneth. |response=''{Hopeful / Neutral}'' Then by Atom's grace, I hope that you will succeed where I did not. |after=Theil: You should begin by searching the holy sites. Perhaps you'll find some clue that I missed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101BC6E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I can tell Gwyneth was your friend. How do I know you didn't deliberately fail? |response=''{Firm, devout in your ways. indignant / Irritated}'' I would never risk defying Atom's will. My faith is my life, and my devotion to Atom is absolute. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Resigned to do something you don't want to / Irritated}'' Despite your insults, it is my duty to help you in this matter, and so I will. |after=Theil: You should begin by searching the holy sites. Perhaps you'll find some clue that I missed. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0101BC6D |before=Player Default: Why not just ignore her? Is Gwyneth really that much of a threat to you? |response=''{Firm / Stern}'' No, that is out of the question. Atom's will is clear in this matter. Heresy cannot be tolerated. |after=Player Default: I'll find Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101BC6C |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What caused Gwyneth to turn her back on Atom? |response=''{Neutral}'' I can only tell you what I saw. She was praying quietly, when she suddenly leapt up and began to shout that Atom is a lie. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' When Tektus confronted her, she struck him with such force that she knocked him to the ground. When she realized what she'd done, she fled. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Tektus wanted to send someone after her, make an example, but at the time it was not his decision. Confessor Martin insisted we wait... |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' ...hope for her return. Sadly, that never happened and we gave her up for dead. That was the end of Gwyneth, or so we thought. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' One of the acolytes spied her at a holy site, but she escaped in the Fog. It was not long after that the blasphemous messages appeared... |after= |abxy=Y1e}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' ...and we knew it had to be her. |after=Player Default: I'll find Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=Y1f}} |topic=0101BC67 |before=Player Default: Then by Atom's grace, I hope that you will succeed where I did not. |response=''{Exposition / Neutral}'' You should begin by searching the holy sites. Perhaps you'll find some clue that I missed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=01020BDC |trow=5 |before= |response=Sister Gwyneth's heresy cannot be permitted to continue. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=May Atom guide you to the heretic. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hopefully you will succeed where I failed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sister Gwyneth was never violent in the past, but you should still be prepared for anything. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I only wish that I knew what drove Sister Gwyneth mad. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_ConvTheilGeneric |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01045D5B |trow=2 |before=Child01: Zealot Theil? |response=''{Question}'' Yes, brother? |after=Child01: I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Child01: Zealot Theil? |response=''{Question}'' Yes, sister? |after=Child01: I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01045D59 |trow=3 |before=Child01: I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit? |response=''{A bit formal. You're agreeing to help someone in your capacity as a Zealot. / Neutral}'' Certainly. It will be done. |after=Child01: Thank you, Zealot. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Child01: I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit? |response=''{A bit formal. You're agreeing to help someone in your capacity as a Zealot. / Neutral}'' Do not fear. I will take care of it. |after=Child01: Thank you, Zealot. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Child01: I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit? |response=''{A bit formal. You're agreeing to help someone in your capacity as a Zealot. / Neutral}'' Of course. As soon as I am able. |after=Child01: Thank you, Zealot. |abxy=A3a}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene= |srow=36 |topic=010052AB |trow=11 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Glory to Atom, brother. |after=ZealotTheil: You must be the one Richter sent out to the spring. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Glory to Atom, sister. |after=ZealotTheil: You must be the one Richter sent out to the spring. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're flabbergasted as to why the crusade against your hated enemy has been ended. / Puzzled}'' The High Confessor's vision. It doesn't make sense. Peace? Why would Atom want peace? Sorry, what did you need? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom's judgement finally brought to Far Harbor. Something I can do? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Never did say thanks for what you did for Gwyneth. Thanks. Now, what can I do? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Glory to Atom, brother. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Glory to Atom, sister. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Something I can do for you? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' What can I do, Crusader? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' What can I do, Inquisitor? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Yes? Something you needed? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A}} |topic=0100828B |trow=2 |before=DLC03CoAFemaleZealotTheil: Glory to Atom, brother. |response=''{Neutral}'' You must be the one Richter sent out to the spring. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Don't appear to have turned into a slobbering goon, so I'm guessing you had a favorable experience. What visions did holy Atom bless you with? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100828A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A woman. She guided me to a small shrine. The Grand Zealot said she was called "the Mother of the Fog." |response=''{You're flabbergasted. This person saw one of the most holy visions in your religion. / Surprised}'' Heh. You. Saw the Mother of the... how did... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Composing yourself. / Neutral}'' I guess it's not our place to question the ways of Atom. If there is anything I or the other Zealots can do to serve, all you need to do is ask. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01006B15 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |response=''{Resigned / Neutral}'' Very well. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |response=''{Stern}'' I'm the Grand Zealot's second. It's my job to ensure the Zealots are fit for the conflict to come against all those who offend Atom. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01006B14 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Nothing for now. |response=''{Neutral}'' Remain vigiliant, brother. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Nothing for now. |response=''{Neutral}'' Remain vigilant, sister. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=01006B13 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Atom ever grant you any visions? |response=''{Neutral}'' Sort of. My parents were settlers, tried to carve out a life for us in the Fog. Moved us all out there when I was just a girl. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' We made due for a couple of years. Atom's veil hadn't claimed the whole of the island back then. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' But then... came the storm. A rad storm unlike anything the island had ever seen. Our little homestead didn't have a chance. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I was the only one to survive, thanks to my blessing. Atom's blessing. |after= |abxy=X1d}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' I wandered for days, living off whatever I could scrounge, drinking puddles and salt water. Until I stumbled on a spring. |after= |abxy=X1e}} |before= |response=''{Emphasis on "the." / Neutral}'' The spring. |after= |abxy=X1f}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' The vision I had... felt like it lasted for days. I was back in the storm, but I wasn't afraid. I was in control. |after= |abxy=X1g}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' When I finally came to, I was in Richter's arms. He carried me back here and raised me to serve Atom. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=X1h}} |topic=01006B12 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: So you're a Zealot? What is that exactly? |response=''{Neutral}'' We are defenders of Atom's faith and guardians of the Nucleus. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Most were mercenaries or Trappers before they finally came to Atom. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Though Richter apparently was actually a soldier of some rank in his old life, if the rumors are true. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=01008289 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Nothing of interest. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Hmm. And they still let you in? Well, if you passed Richter's muster, I suppose that's all that matters. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' So, should you need anything from myself or the other Zealots, you need only ask. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01008288 |before=Player Default: He came to me and told me the secret to overcoming all life's challenges. And for a mere 500 caps, that secret can be yours, too. |response=''{Someone just cracked a joke to you. You're somewhat amused. / Amused}'' Heh. I believe I'll pass. But, nevertheless, should you need something from myself or the other Zealots, you need only ask. |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01008287 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Slobbering goon? Do people have bad reactions to the spring? |response=''{Neutral}'' Few make it through the ritual intact. Sort of the point. A vision from Atom is a great honor. Not something to be granted to the unworthy. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So tell me, what did you see? |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Slobbering goon? Do people have bad reactions to the spring? |response=''{blessed you with a vision of... is a question. Voice should raise at the end of the sentence. / Neutral}'' The spring shows who is capable of serving Atom and who is not. Clearly Atom saw your strength and blessed you with a vision of... |after=Player Default: The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth. |abxy=Y2a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=01030CDD |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' Brother? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' Sister? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' Are you all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Neutral}'' You drift off? Atom above, I can't be that dull. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01008A5C |trow=4 |before= |response=''{muttering a prayer to yourself / Somber}'' ...let our lost sister see the error in her ways... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{muttering a prayer to yourself / Somber}'' ...thank you for returning Gwyn to our family... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{muttering a prayer to yourself / Somber}'' ...guide my shots true... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{muttering a prayer to yourself / Somber}'' ...shield me from those who would do me harm... |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Agh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Embrace your final moments. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Atom's judgement is nigh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' You profane this place! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Death by Atom's hand! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' I am Atom's wrath! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' You will never defeat us! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusSermon |scene= |topic=01004C97 |before=GenericCoA04: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01009917 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Stern}'' Quiet. I can't hear. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene= |topic=010207F2 |before=ZealotWare: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{Speaking to a friend during a sermon. / Neutral}'' This is a truly glorious day. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=01019F5C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{There's an alarm sounding in the sub bay. You're excited. / Neutral}'' Is that... what I think it is? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Awed}'' Holy Atom, I welcome your embrace. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Awed}'' Division is nigh! |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |topic=0103919E |before=SisterMai: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. You're talking during a sermon, but you're surprised to hear the crusade against your great enemies is being called off. / Surprised}'' If, if it is his will. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt